Donkey and our heroes discover Fiona's true identity
Here's how Donkey and our heroes discover Fiona's true identity in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. on, Donkey and the team head inside the windmill to check up on Fiona Donkey: Princess? Princess Fiona? Princess, where are you? Fluttering Hank: Princess? then see a hand grab a ladder Creaking Donkey: Gasps Pete: Now Princess, it's very spooky in here. We ain't playing no games. we see a figure walking on a higher up walkway and then while our heroes have their backs turned, then they hear a loud crack and yelp, as they shoot around Flareon: Who's there?! Show yourself! out from a dust cloud of flour appears another ogre! Sunil Nevla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Donkey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Fiona: No, no! Donkey: Help! Fiona: (shushes them) MInka Mark: Shrek! Shrek! Fiona: It's okay! It's okay! Zoe Trent: (pulls her revolver out from her beret and points it at the female ogre) What have you done with the Princess?! Fiona: No, shh.. I'm the princess. Donkey: AAAH!!! Fiona: It's me, in this body. Peter: (misunderstands what she means) Oh my, God. YOU ATE THE PRINCESS!?! Vinnie Terrio: (yelling at Fiona's stomach): CAN YOU HEAR US?! Donkey: Yeah! CAN YOU HEAR US?! Fiona: Guys! Pinkie: Just keep breathing! Fiona: No! Donkey: We'll get you out of there! Rarity: SHREK!! SHREK!! Espeon: SHREK GET IN HERE, NOW!! Donkey: SHREK!! SHREK!! Fiona covers their mouths Fiona: Guys! It's me. [after looking at the female Ogre, they start to see the gentle look Fiona has in her eyes and realize it is her.] Donkey: Princess? Russell Ferguson: What happened to you? You're... Penny Ling: You're... Thomas: Different. Fiona: I'm ugly, okay? Rarity: Oh, you're aren't that bad, darling. You may of gotten a little different, but you still look fine to me. Donkey: Well, yeah. Edward: But how did this happen to you? Donkey: Was it something you ate? James: I knew Shrek shouldn't of given you rats for dinner. George: Yeah, I mean I've heard of wired food having odd side effects but this is crazy! Fiona: No. Rachel: Oh, well what made this happen to you then? Fiona: I... (stutters) I've been this way for as long I can remember. Theodore: What? But that can't be right. Brian: Yeah, you were a regular human earlier today! Fiona: It only happens when the sun goes down. Henry: Why would you do that? Surely you don't mean this happen, right? Fiona: I don't have a choice. (looks at her reflection in a barrel of water) By night one way, by day another, I shall be the norm. Until you find true love's first kiss. And then, take love's true form. Donkey: Aw, that's beautiful. Dawn: Yes, it's cool to hear you have an interest in writing poetry. Fiona: It's a spell! Twilight: A spell? Fluttershy: You mean someone cursed you? Fiona: (sighs) When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Daylight: Oh my, that... That's aweful. Fiona: Yeah, and every night, I become this. (looks at her reflection again) This, horrible, ugly beast! (splashes the water) Donkey: (shakes the water off himself) Jolteon: Well that explains why you wanted to make camp so badly last night, you didn't want us to see you like this. Fiona: Yes. (sighs) I was placed in a tower to await the day my true love would rescue me. (sits on a grain grinder) That's why I have to marry Farquaad tomorrow before the sun sets and he sees me. (sobs a little bit) Like this. Donkey: Alright, alright, calm down, Look it's not that bad. You're not that ugly, and well. Well you... Well you are, I ain't gonna lie you are ugly. (hops onto the grinder and sits next to Fiona) But you only look like this at night. Latias: Besides, look at Shrek, he looks like this 24/7. Fiona: But guys, I'm a princess. (through tears) And this is not how a princess is suppose to look! (sobs as she covers her face) Zoe Trent: Yeah, but this is only on the outside. Mitzi: And take it from a another girl's perspective, when it comes to true love and true beauty, it's how the person is on the inside that counts. Manapahy: Princess, how about if you don't marry Farquaad? Fiona: I have to. Only my true love's kiss can break the spell. Donkey: But, you know, um, you're kind of an ogre, and Shrek... well, you got a lot in common. Fiona: Shrek? we cut to Shrek holding a sunflower heading to the window Shrek: Princess, I... Uh, how's it going, first of all? Good? Um, good for me too. I'm okay. I saw this flower and thought of you because it's pretty and... well, I don't really like it, but I thought you might like it 'cause you're pretty. But I like you anyway. I'd... uh, uh... Sighs I'm in trouble. Okay, here we go. when Shrek comes up to the door her can hear the conversation Fiona: I can't just marry whoever I want. Take a good look at me, guys. I mean, really, who could ever love a beast so hideous and ugly? "Princess"and "ugly" don't go together. hat's why I can't stay here with Shrek. Shrek: gasps Fiona: My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love. Shrek: deeply Fiona: Don't you see, guys? That's just how it has to be. throws the flower to the ground Fiona: It's the only way to break the spell. Sunset Shimmer: But you have to tell Shrek about this. Fiona: No, no! You can't breathe a word. No one must ever know. Donkey: What's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets? Fiona: Promise you won't tell. Promise! Donkey: All right, all right. I won't tell him. Pinkie: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Donkey: But you should. I just know before this is over, I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Bardock: What therapy? Donkey: Look at my eye twitchin'. Fiona opens the door and looks down, and picks up the flower Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes